


A Little Appreciation

by Blamasu_88



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blamasu_88/pseuds/Blamasu_88
Summary: Zamasu is upset at Black





	A Little Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’m new to writing fics. Honestly they aren’t that great buuuut I hope someone enjoys!

Black woke up in a panic. He was sound asleep but heard a loud bang coming from inside the cabin. Disorientated he got out of bed and walked into the hallway. The light for the living room was on an he heard stuff slamming around. Black rushed into the room thinking they were being attacked, instead he saw a very angry green kaioshin throwing stuff at the wall. Black leaned against the door frame just watching. Zamasu cursed under his breath and hurled another book at the wall. Mumbling something about Black. That caught Blacks attention so this aggression is at him? Black cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. 

Zamasu whirled around at the noise and glared at Black. He was huffing and his face was pitched red as he stared.  
“Go back to bed Black.” Zamasu ground out.  
Black laughed and shook his head.  
“Why are you so angry at me? What have I done? Besides work towards this utopia for us.” Black said holding his arms out. Zamasu glared more and crossed his arms.  
“It’s none of your concern why I am so angry at you.” Zamasu huffed with a turn of his head. His white Mohawk hiding his face. Black narrowed his eyes and walked closer to Zamasu.  
“If you won’t tell me I’ll have to force you to tell me. Utopia won’t be made if we are not on the same page as each other.” Black hissed out, he grabbed Zamasus forearm harshly. Enough to break the bone. Zamasu tipped his arm from the vice like grip letting the bone break, it healed instantly. Zamasu stepped away and glared again.  
“If you must know, I’m upset with you cause I do everything around here and take care of you when you are injured and not once have I gotten a thank you. Any kind of appreciation would be nice. No instead YOU walk around like this all just you. Your doings. It’s both of us!” Zamasu yelled out.  
So that’s it. He wants some appreciation huh? Black thought. He grinned wickedly at Zamasu. He stepped closer to the kaioshin, Zamasu kept backing away until his back pressed against the wall. He was trapped between the wall and Black now. He didn’t know what the outcome will be but with him being immortal he wasn’t too worried. 

Zamasu closed his eyes tight and evened out his breathing. Black just stayed there, arms on the sides of Zamasus head to make sure he wouldn’t try to run off. Black stared at the Kai, waiting for him to open his eyes again.  
“You want to feel appreciated? How should I do that? A thank you here and there? That seems pretty basic. I can think of a better way to show a god appreciation.” Black laughed out. That made Zamasu open his eyes and look up at Black. He narrowed his eyes and searched Blacks face.  
“What would that be then? Praise? Worship me?” Zamasu spat out. Black shook his head, another wicked grin painting his face.  
“Nope. Even better than that.” He said. He shifted a bit pinning Zamasu with a leg between his thighs. Black put his arms down to grab Zamasus wrists. Zamasu just watched unsure what was happening. Black leaned forward and kissed the Kai on the mouth. He stayed for a few moments, his lips pressed against green ones, when he pulled away he winked at Zamasu before stepping away.  
“How’s that for appreciation?” Black said as he turned to walk back to his room. Zamasu stood there blinking slowly. He was fine with that kind of appreciation. He got to work cleaning up the things he threw and various items he broke. Looking at the door Black disappeared in. Touching his lips he smiled. He could get use to that kind of appreciation.


End file.
